An Old Man's Wish
by ABundleOfDaydreams
Summary: He regretted with all his soul. So much so that it drove him mad. He was such a strange human and it seemed like an entertaining idea to give him what he wanted. So why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't own any of this anime /manga though I wish I did. I messed around with Naruto again and came up with this.

Konoha.

I sat there and watched it fall before my former students.

My students... My students... I was never sure which one of you was the Child of Prophecy. You were all so bright, so kind, so different from what shinobi have always been. Yet, you've stood on opposite ends of the battlefield of each other.

Nagato. Konan. You allied yourselves with the man who killed Minato. Now you stand against his son, another one of my students. Another one of my maybe-Child-of-Prophecy.

Where did I go wrong? Why is it like this? Where did it start? With Orochimaru? No, not there. It's even before then. It's even before the Kyuubi's attack. This spans from when the Senju and the Uchiha united and what they united on. That blood stained brotherhood. It was never fair though everyone remembers it as being so. The Senju who tied the Uchiha down with barbed chains made of oppression and they who took it because they were so tired of the constant fighting.

Sensei, you never saw it did you? You, who was the student of the two men who began it all could never see the Uchiha's plight. Only their ungratefulness, fighting against a hierarchy built by the two men who trained you into what you were.

Would I change it? Could I change it? I'm not sure...

Kami-sama...

Would you let me

try?

.

..

...

...

_Please let me try._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I don't own any of this anime /manga though I wish I did. I messed around with Naruto again and came up with this.

**Tsunade**

1

. 2

. . 3

. . . 4

"Why is that baka late? It's been almost two hours already!" I screamed in frustration, grabbing the air and strangling it. It's too bad Jiraiya isn't here or I would be strangling him! I turned to Sarutobi-sensei and saw him pinch his nose bridge in frustration. Poor sensei, I mean he's got me and Orochimaru, but even us two don't equal out Jiraiya's stupidity!

"Why don't we go and pick him up from his house?" suggested Sarutobi-sensei after a second of contemplation. His eyebrow was twitching in irritation and he seemed ready to unleash a god awful speech about shinobi and the code of conduct right then and there.

"Let's go then," Orochimaru hissed as he flipped some hair over his shoulder. He really is the smartest and coolest genin, way better than our other team mate. He turned to lead and paused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at Orochimaru. Maybe he didn't want to go to Jiraiya's house after all, besides maybe if Jiraiya's late enough he'll be taken off the team! I mean it's a privilege to have the Third Hokage as our sensei and Jiraiya's always disrespectful to him even though he is the weakest out of us three. I mean, I'm the best at taijutsu and Orochimaru knows like a billion ninjutsu, but Jiraiya never seems to do anything, but play with those scrolls of his. He's no good! I don't even know why he's on this team!

"I don't know where Jiraiya's house is."

"What was that?" I asked Orochimaru. Whoops, I need to pay attention, less daydreaming. I mean, I don't want Orochimaru to think I'm as useless as that no-good Jiraiya.

"I said that I don't know where Jiraiya's house is," Orochimaru repeated, his brow twitching.

"What do you mean? It's at-" I paused and thought for a second. Where is Jiraiya's house? That baka must have mentioned where he lives. I mean, he's so loud and always shouting about this and that, he must have told us where he lives. And he's been over to the compound and Orochimaru's place and we went to... I've never been to Jiraiya's house. I don't even know if he lives in a house.

I turned to sensei, but he seemed to be having the same problem.

Where does Jiraiya live?

"Anbu!" snapped Sarutobi-sensei, looking concerned now. "Go into my office and find Jiraiya's file. Tell me his home address now!"

An armoured nin wearing a raccon's mask appears, kneeling and then disappears in a swirl of leaves. It's strange that even though I know Sarutobi-sensei is the Hokage it can still be surprising to see nin kneel before him and answer his command. I guess Jiraiya must be rubbing off on me.

The Anbu reappeared, whispering an address into Sarutobi-sensei's ear. He's frowned and nodded to a suggestion the Anbu made and turned to us.

"We're following this Anbu to Jiraiya's home. I'm not familiar with the district he lives in," said Sarutobi-sensei, gesturing for us to follow the Anbu as he takes off. We followed him out of the training ground and back into the village. We passed the Hokage Tower and moved further away from the center of the village, towards the edge. The buildings began to get more rundown and people less friendly. They watched us with guarded eyes as we followed the Anbu.

Could Jiraiya really live here? Orochimaru's an orphan and even he lives in a better part of town? Why am I even worried, this is Jiraiya. I bet he spent all the mission money and ended up having to rent here for a little while. Serves him right!

We stopped in front of a rundown apartment. As we entered we were suddenly pinned by dozens of eyes. All of the eye owners were children. They regarded us suspiously, but none made a move to approach. We moved through, towards the stairwell when one finally stepped towards us.

"Where ya goin', nin?" he demands with his thick tongued accent.

These kids are street rats, poorer than the poor and yet they all stay in this building. What's going on? I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Did these kids do something to Jiraiya?

"Oy neechan! I asked you a question! Where ya nin going? Whatcha doin in our 'partmen?" He growled, more aggression with muscles tensed. The Anbu looked towards Sarutobi-sensei to see if he wanted him to intervene, but sensei shook his head. Obviously I'm more then enough to take on gutter trash.

"We're going to see our teammate, Jiraiya. He's late for training," answered Orochimaru, regarding the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Y'all can't see Raiya today. He's sick, real sick and it be best if ya don't wanna catch what he's got that ya leave," the boy spat, clearly more nervous. His eyes flickered towards the kids watching us and his hand twitched. The kids fell into line, casually got up and stood in the path towards the stairwell. We won't be able to go through.

We're prepared to fight, we're prepared to negotiate, we're prepared to leave and simply enter through a window. We weren't prepared for what we heard next.

A piercing scream echos from down the stairwell from the next floor. It's eerily familiar. I've heard that voice, laughing and screaming and shouting, but never like that.

That is fear, that is pain, that is...

Jiraiya.


End file.
